Nindroid Apocalypse II: Dawn of the Mutants
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The Overborg returns with an army of mutant nindroids he raised from the dead. His only plan: Take over Ninjago and get revenge on the two people who destroyed his last plan...Amber and Zane Julien.
1. Chapter 1

**BOOM SHOCKER! Is what I say to the story I'm about to write. So when I was at a (Wi-Fi dead) campground, I was sitting in my bottom bunk of the bunk house, then I just randomly thought of something...Nindroid Apocalyspe...2! So over the time of my vacation, I formed the story line and everything and so here it is...IN HE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry, I need time to explain this. So here's the story line**

* * *

**After the life changing experience of the Nindroid War, everyone has gone back to their everyday lives. Peace has returned to the world and no danger is afoot. That is until the hardened pile of metal in the mountains, known as the Overborg, is dripped on with a strange glowing green liquid. The Overborg rises again, dis-formed and malfunctioning. He raises an army of mutant robots, using the green liquid as a power source. The army heads to Ninjago to get revenge on the two who had destroyed their live...Amber and Zane Julien.**

* * *

**So what do you think? I thought it was a good plot for a sequel!**

**WARNING! THE ROBOT MUTANTS WILL SING RADIOACTIVE AT ONE POINT**

**Now, I won't be posting THAT often because of school. But I will do my best to update during my free time. The first chapter will be up sometime tomorrow (hopefully). Send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus and keep being awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2: Where we left off

Zane walked into the small room where a teenager with laptop sat against the wall on the floor.

"Cause he can't afford ford ford my diamond sword sword he cannot afford ford my my diamond sword sword I can swing my sword sword I can swing my sword sword you cannot afford ford ford my diamond sword-"

He stood over the girl. She looked up at him and smiled

"Sup bro?"

"Weren't you playing Minecraft this morning?"

"I'm playing still!"

"Well, come outside. I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like the sound of that..."

"Neither Cole or Jay made it."

"I like the sound of that, fine."

She closed her laptop and climbed up the wall. Being part dragon had its advantages. She could climb on walls, breathe fire (sometimes), fly, and has a hearing radius up to five miles. Zane quickly ran up the wall and grabbed her tail. She quickly reacted by flicking her tail, sending Zane flying. She doesn't like it when people grabbed her tail, it makes her feel uncomfortable. She realized that Zane was flying across the room and face palmed. Zane planted his feet on the wall and jumped off, landing right next to the door "I learned to do that when you threw me for saying that Raikou is superior to Suicune." Amber half closed her eyes "When you learn to breathe fire, fly, and climb on walls THEN I'll be impressed."

Kai, Cole, and Jay walked through the cold snow. Cole folded his arms "This surprise better be worth it." Jay threw a snowball at him "Don't worry, I'm sure that it will be awesome. And you're just complaining because you hate the cold!" Cole shivered a bit "Shut up, I just want to get to Zane's place so I can go inside." Suddenly Amber fell out of nowhere in front of them "If you want to stay warm, you should of tried this..." She walked over to Kai and punched him in the face.

"BOOM!"

Kai growled in rage and his body became covered in flames. Cole smiled in relief as he put his hands out and Jay held a marshmallow over Kai. Zane walked over with a confused look "I really do not wan to ask what is going on here. But come, the surprise is over here.

_Meanwhile deep in the mountains miles away_

A hardened pile of metal sat there. It just sat there, completely lifeless. The water there became fowl with dark matter, and had became green ooze. After a downpour a couple days earlier, the river had overflowed onto the land. It flowed over the pile of cold metal, engulfing it in green ooze. Suddenly, a hand raised out of the slime, and clenched into a fist.

* * *

**I know I know, it was a long wait for a short chapter. But I found myself getting into a new franchise...I'll give you a hint, it's Ratchet and Clank. **

AmberDS: Kai which do you prefer. Jak and Daxter or Ratchet and Clank?

Kai: Well, I always thought that Jak and Daxter-

AmberDS: WRONG IT IS RATCHET AND CLANK AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!

Kai: What's so great about them?

AmberDS: Let's see

Ratchet is an orphan Lombax searching for his own kind

Clank is a "wrongly built" robot who escaped from his factory and was found by Ratchet.

They're extremely funny

Clank sits on Ratchet's back and can turn into a jetpack!

I flipping bawled at the end of A Crack in Time when Clank was leaving to guard the clock. And when saying goodbye Clank offered Ratchet a handshake but Ratchet hugged him instead

They're in their own movie (coming out in 2015 unfortunately)

And, I have to say it, CLANK'S LAUGH IS ADORABLE!

*Gasp gasp*

Kai: 0_0

AmberDS: Review...subscribe...Tobuscus...later

**By the way I posted the Ratchet and Clank Movie Trailer on my Youtube channel (Amberdiamondsword) **


	3. Chapter 3: Zane's surprise

"Come on Zane, show us what you have before I murder Jay!" Amber said jumping with excitement. Jay grabbed Zane's shoulders

"Please hurry!"

"I'm getting bloodthirsty for lightning ninja!"

"ZANE!"

Zane pushed Jay off and put his hands behind his back.

"Brothers...and sister. Me and my father have been working secretly on something for the past couple months. And just recently, we have finished the project."

"What project?"

Zane smiled and pulled a remote out from his pocket. He pressed a large button on it, then the sound of a futuristic door opening occurred. The other ninja jumped and Jay gave a stupid scream of fear.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"For buscus sake Jay, calm de foop down!"

"Okay...AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"That's it! STOOPIFY!"

Amber kicked Jay in the nuts, and he immediately shut up.

Five motorcycles raced from out of the trees and circled the group of ninjas. Jay gave another short scream, while the others just backed away a little. Meanwhile, Amber was sitting there, smiling and wagging her dragon tail. Eventually the motorcycles parked themselves in a line. The ninja observed them, that's when they got excited.

A red motorcycle with flames coming out of it.

A blue motorcycle with lighting coming out of it.

A black motorcycle with dirt and pebbles coming out f it.

A green motorcycle with green lazers coming out of it.

A white motorcycle with icy mist coming out of it.

And a purple motorcycle with small, rainbow music notes coming out of it.

Amber was the first to act, she ran over to her motorcycle. Then she was followed by the others.

"Whoa! These are so cool! Check out the slick pain job."

"My seat has a vibrator...AaAaAaAaWwWwWwW YyYyYyeEeEeEeAaAaAaHhHh"

"Jay, you're strange. Besides, mine has a seat warmer...aaahhh, it's like my ass is on fire."

"My seat is hard as a rock...and I'm lovin' it!"

"Check out the green lazers on mine! So awesome!"

Zane smiled

"I am glad that you enjoy them. But, first of all, Amber no wheelies. Amber? Amb-"

"Too late Zane!"

Amber zoomed by doing a wheelie

"WOOHOO! LATER BITCHES!"

"Watch out for the tree."

"What tree- AAAAHHHHH!"

Amber pulled up her bike and rode up the side of the tree. She pulled up even more and the bike flipped. She landed and rode down another tree. When she reached the ground she did donuts in the snow.

"WHHEEEEWWWW! BEST GIFT EVER!"

She pushed a button on her control bad.

_I'M WAKING UP _

_I FEEL IT IN MY BONES_

_ENOUGH TO MAKE MY SYSTEMS BLOW_

"Awww, you downloaded my favorite songs in my radio."

Jay scratched his head, then smiled.

"I wonder..."

He jumped off his motorcycle, then shoved Kai off of his.

"Hey, what the- Jay...DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Jay played one of Kai's songs

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Tellin me what your heart meant_

_The heat of the moment_

_Shown in your eyes_

Kai walked away and smashed his head on on a tree while the others laughed.

* * *

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated this and I'm sorry. Also, stoopify is Amber's new thing. I thought that it would be funny. **

**Also apparently blackheart555 is hosting a "Ninjago Writers Awards."** **I for one think that it is a bad idea to do this. I actually posted a a review saying this: **

Listen bk555, I'm sure that a lot of people think that this is a good idea...but is it really? Every Ninjago fanfiction writer is great and special in their own way, and we express those independent values through our stories. But should we really go around 'nominating' the BEST fanfiction writers? There is no such thing as the best Ninjago fanfiction writer, there's just...a fanfiction writer. Not to mention those who don't get one vote could lose all motivation to write and feel unappreciated (This is in general, I'm not talking about me). I'm just saying, in my opinion, this is a bad idea. But, if you still wish to, you can proceed the the 'awards.' I just hope that none of my worries come true. Thank you.

**Remember, this is my opinion. But if you want to vote for your favorite fanfiction other, then that's fine by me. I just hope that no one gets hurt by these. **

**ALRIGHTY THEN send in reviews, subscribe to my Youtube channel, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome. Amberdiamondswords signing off. **


End file.
